SwordxBow : Order of Diablos
by Kamikaze Ryuu
Summary: Ribuan tahun yang lalu, sebuah Order dewa jahat hampir berhasil menguasai benua Versailles dengan bantuan Greates Necromancer, Lord Barkhan Demoph. 12 Order Legendaris bangkit membela benua Versailles hingga hanya menyisakan sedikit Order yang selamat. Hari ini, sebuah Order misterus muncul dengan kekuatan dahsyat dan asal-usul misterius. Akankah Pemeran utama dapat mengatasinya?
1. Chapter 1

**SwordxBow: Order of Diablos V1**

**By Kamikaze Ryuu**

"auhh!"

Cahaya menerobos tirai jendela di pagi hari. Mengantarkan kehangatan yang menyegarkan dan menyenangkan bagi beberapa orang di pagi hari yang indah.

Sosok remaja berambut pirang jabrik membuka matanya dan mengeluarkan gas dari mulutnya. Menyamankan kondisi tubuh dan menyegarkannya sesaat hingga membuat kesadarannya bisa kembali di aktifkan setelah semalaman tidak di gunakan.

Remaja berusia 14 tahun itu mendudukkan tubuhnya dan bersandar pada tempat tidur. Tangan kanannya keluar dari selimut dan menopang setengah wajah bagian kanannya. Mata sayunya mengeluarkan pendar merah sesaat sebelum kembali seperti semula.

"Tuan muda! Sudah saatnya untuk anda sarapan."

Suara lembut dan sedingin es datang dari balik pintu membuat remaja bermata merah itu mengusap wajahnya dan menyingkap selimutnya. Menunjukkan bagian bawah tubuh yang mengenakan celana longgar dan sebuah belt/sabuk yang menampung 8 pisau khusus.

Pisau itu berwarna hitam dengan di bagian mata tajam samping kanan memiliki bagian yang hilang. Jika pisau ini sudah menancap ke dalam daging, mencabutnya hanya akan membuat kerusakan lebih jauh.

[A/N:Pisau milik Assassin Cursed Arm di Fate/Stay Night UBW!]

"Aku akan datang sebentar lagi."

Remaja itu bergumam lirih. Namun ucapan tersebut bergelombang menuju telinga sosok di balik pintu menggunakan sejumlah kecil kekuatan magis.

"2 Oktober *****. 8 hari lagi aku berumur 15 tahun dan harus masuk Akademi Sihir sampai umurku 18 tahun. Ini akan menjadi tonggak awal kisahku, merepotkan juga."

Mengambil handuk berwarna biru yang lembut dan wangi, remaja itu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Lagi pula ini sudah waktunya sarapan dan harus bergegas, jika tidak maid imutnya itu akan marah.

...

Di lorong sebuah Mansion berukuran cukup besar, banyak Maid dan pelayan berlalu laalang di pagi hari menyiapkan kebutuhan tuan rumah ataupun mengurus kebersihan rumah serta kerapian taman di belakang dan depan rumah.

Tapi di samping semua itu, ada 2 orang mencolok yang berjalan dengan beriringan. Sesekali keduanya bertemu dengan maid atau pelayan lain hingga membuat para maid itu berhenti bekerja dan menyapa salah satu dari keduanya.

Tapi orang yang di sapa acuh tak acuh sambil mengeluarkan aura percaya diri dan santai/tenang. Respon yang seharusnya membuat orang kesal itu tidak berlaku pada para maid dan mereka kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Sementara, dua orang dengan komposisi 1 remaja tampan dan 1 gadis cantik itu terlihat berisik. Ini karena gadis cantik dengan wajah dinginnya itu terus mengoceh seperti burung kenari di pagi hari.

"Tuan muda, anda seharusnya tidak bangun terlambat. Kemarin anda bahkan tidur lebih awal, anda tidak boleh malas seperti itu. Sebagai bangsawan-."

"Blablablabla, ocehan bodoh!"

Maid berambut perak itu membeku saat remaja berambut pirang berhenti dan melirik kearahnya. Aura mendominasi dan tak tergoyahkan menembus pikiran maid perak dan membuatnya mundur 2 langkah kebelakang.

"Ocehanmu membuat kepalaku sakit. Pergi dan latih The Shadows Army saja jika kau hanya ingin terus mengoceh menggangguku. Moodku sedang buruk saat ini."

Maid perak itu terlihat gemetar ketakutan dan menundukan kepalanya. Bahkan para maid yang tak sengaja melihatnya ikut menunduk dan gemetar seolah ucapan dan pandangan itu terarah pada mereka.

"Sa-saya minta maaf, Shadow-sama."

Suara sesenggukan terdengar dari maid perak itu membuat remaja pirang yang di panggil Shadow menghela nafas dan berjalan kedepan kembali. Dia tak minta maaf atau menenangkannya karena moodnya sudah benar-benar rusak.

Maid perak yang menangis itu berusaha kembali normal walau tak bisa dan terus menunduk sambil mengikuti dari belakang. Sesekali dia membasuh air matanya agar tidak jatuh dan mengecilkan suara tangisnya agar tidak terdengar.

Para maid lain langsung membuat pekerjaan mereka sehati-hati mungkin agar tidak mengganggu atau menyinggung Tuan Muda yang sedang dalam mood buruk.

Di dalam pikiran mereka, mereka bertanya-tanya mengapa Tuan Muda yang begitu santai dan baik tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seperti ini. Pasti ada sesuatu yang luar biasa menjengkelkan terjadi tadi malam atau tadi pagi.

...

Ruang makan saat ini di isi oleh meja panjang yang cukup untuk 20 orang. Meja memanjang dengan ujungnya setengah lingkaran di hiasi taplak magis yang indah untuk dilihat dan di pandang, sedang di timpa oleh wadah berbagai jenis makanan.

Di samping 19 kursi terdapat 19 gadis muda dari berbagai ras. Mulai dari ras Elf, DemiHuman, dan bahkan Devil. Semuanya mengenakan gaun mewah dan tanpa riasan apapun di wajah mereka. Tapi kenyataannya, semua kecantikan di sini dapat membuat Miss World malu lari terbirit-birit!

Tak ada satupun dari mereka berani duduk di kursi dan hanya saling menatap diam dan beberapa saling tersenyum akrap. Atmosfer ini layaknya perjamuan dewa-dewi dalam mythology, akibat ruang makan yang spektakuler.

Di temani lilin di tengah meja dan lampu gantung kristal biru di atas. Dinding-dinding ruangan di penuhi oleh gambar beraura antik dan kuno, memberikan berasaan Ancient layaknya istana para dewa.

Di temani patung sesosok manusia berjubah di belakang kursi paling ujung.

Patung yang terbuat dari Demon Blood Jade yang berharga itu sesekali mengeluarkan aura vitalitas mempesona yang mengalirkan perasaan segar ke seluruh ruangan. Bahkan kau akan merasa kenyang hanya dengan menyentuhnya.

Krieett

Jgleass

Pintu yang berlawanan arah dengan posisi patung terbuka dengan suara keras. Pintu berukiran naga timur melompat itu terbuat dari kayu Giant Rosewood kualitas terbaik sebesar rumah dan di cat menggunakan cat pelapis gaib hingga menyebabkan beberapa perlindungan terhadap pelapukan dan serangan.

"Kami memberikan salam kepada, Tuan Muda."

19 perempuan yang cantik secara serempak melakukan penghormatan dengan cara membungkuk 90 derajat. Mereka memiliki ekspresi kekaguman dan err cinta posesif saat remaja itu datang. Mereka bahkan tak memperhatikan Maid perak yang mengusap wajahnya dengan cepat, menyembunyikan air mata dan ekspresi sedihnya.

Remaja berjalan ke arah kursi di depan patung dan segera duduk di sana dengan tenang, tapi ekspresinya yang sedikit mengerut jelas membuktikan bahwa dia sedang dalam kondisi hati yang kurang mengenakan.

"Kalian bisa duduk kembali."

"Terima kasih, Tuan Muda."

19 gadis berbagai usia itu segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan segera menarik kursi masing-masing untuk duduk. Ekspresi mereka awalnya biasa saja, tapi berubah saat menyadari ekspresi Remaja serta Maid perak.

Seorang gadis muda berambut hitam sebahu dengan tampilan berkesan liar menatap penasaran. Ekor kecil di belakang tubuhnya bergerak-gerak dan telinganya sedikit berkedut. Di sela bibirnya, taring kecil menyembul keluar.

"Tuan, anda kenapa? Apakah ada masalah tentang makanannya? Delta bisa memburu sesuatu yang lebih enak jika Tuan mau."

Suaranya terdengar seperti lonceng yang energik dan meringankan kekesalan miliknya yang menumpuk dari kabar yang dia dengar setelah dia selesai mandi.

Remaja itu tersenyum sedikit, hatinya sudah sedikit ringan melihat wajah polos demihuman yang termasuk kedalam Seven Shadow, 7 anggota pertama dari organisasi ini [Shadows Garden].

Delta juga merupakan [Hunter] serta [Attacker]/[Berserker] terkuat di [Shadow Garden]. Hanya Remaja yang mampu meringkusnya dalam duel tanpa usaha yang berarti.

"Tenang saja Delta. Hanya saja Yuhiko mengirimkan pesan bahwa ada yang mengganggu Gabriel. Terlebih, Pangeran Menma itu juga bergerak mengambil sisi Order of Embinyu. Manusia keparat yang di nyatakan sebagai pahlawan itu konyol dan mudah di tipu! Dia haanya akan di jadikan wadah Dark God Embinyu."

Remaja itu terkekeh pelan dengan aura kelam merembes ke segala arah memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Rasa dingin mengikuti dalam aura hingga bahkan orang biasa akan mati dan veteran akan lari terbirit-birit

Tapi luar biasanya, 20 perempuan di sana tidak terpengaruh dan malah melepaskan aura membunuh yang tak kalah gila!

Mereka yang merupakan anggota Shadow Garden merupakan orang buangan, di kutuk, dan di lecehkan. Beberapa bahkan dari keluarga terpandang sebelum akhirnya di lengserkan atau di buang seperti sampah.

Remaja menolong mereka, memberikan pengetahuan, kekuatan, kehidupan, serta tujuan hidup untuk melayaninya melawan Heretic God, Embinyu.

Jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Remaja, pasti akan menghadapi kemarahan 348 anggota Shadow Garden. 348 makhluk yang di kutuk, memiliki kekuatan supranatural mengerikan serta cadangan mana melimpah seolah tak pernah padam.

"Jadi bagaimana kita akan bergerak, Tuan Muda? Apakah kita harus melenyapkannya?"

Seorang gadis muda berambut hitam sepunggung dan kulit keunguan bertanya. Dia mengenakan gaun ketat yang mencetak seluruh tubuhnya hingga tubuhnya yang luar biasa bahkan bagi wanita dewasa terbayang.

Telinganya yang panjang bergerak beberapa kali di sertai wajah serius. Namanya adalah Natalia, pemimpin divisi pembunuhan spesialisasi Assassin. Dia merupakan seorang Dark Elf serta pemilik berkah Dewi Bawah Tanah, Rose.

Di dahinya, lambang karakter 'Kegelapan' menyala di ikuti kabut hitam di sekelilingnya.

"Kita tidak usah melakukan hal semerepotkan itu. Lagipula, selain aku tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan rubah bodoh itu satu lawan satu di Shadow Garden. Lebih baik kalian fokus pada pelatihan mana dan mempersiapkan dana bagi organisasi."

Remaja itu menyesap minuman yang sudah di tuangkan oleh Maid perak dan mengenang masa lalu. Dimana dia masih belum membuat organisasi ini. Organisasi yang bertujuan untuk mengalahkan [Event Evil God].

_**Flashback**_

_Someone POV_

Ught~

Apa yang terjadi denganku? Seingatku aku sedang melawan bajingan tengik itu dan kemudian mendengar suara 'doorr'. Ups, sialan! Berarti aku mati dong? Kampret dah. Baru saja mau nikah udah modar duluan.

Oyaa, di mana ini? Sejauh mata memandang hanyalah kegelapan. Tunggu,,,, kok rasanya becek-becek ya? Apakah aku yang bodoh atau memang rasanya agak menjijikkan di seluruh tubuhku?

Oeee oeee

Woi!

Kenapa mulutku ini? Wadaw, apalagi ini?

Woahh, aku keluar dari _sesuatu!_

Apakah aku bereinkarnasi? Tapi kenapa mulutku tak bisa berhenti menangis. Nah, cahaya kecil-kecil di udara ini apa? Tidak seperti [Life Force] sama sekali. Bahkan ini lebih lemah dan cair dari pada itu. Hmm reinkarnasi menjadi kultivator? Atau magus? Bahkan Knight?

Oke, kita akan lihat nanti.

_Someone POV End_

Di sebuah istana besar yang megah dan di jaga oleh ratusan elite Knight, sebuah keributan terjadi saat pasangan bangsawan besar Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato mendapat seorang anak ke 2nya.

Kelahirannya berjalan dengan lancar, sehat wal afiat.

Anak itu memiliki rambut lurus berwarna emas berkilau dan mata merah vertikal yang tajam. Aura percaya diri dan santai menguar dari bayi tersebut saat dia menangis keras menandakan bahwa dia lahir dengan normal.

Yah, setidaknya dia normal secara fisik. Secara batin bayi tersebut tergoncang karena menghadapi reinkarnasi!

Sama seperti novel isekai lainnya. Bukankah saat kedatangan reinkarnator, raja iblis akan bangkit? Raja iblis jahat dengan rambut hitam panjang berkibar di leengkapi baju besi badass! Tak lupa aura kematian yang mengerikan.

Ini membuatnya takut! Ini membuat tangisannya mengeras seolah pita suaranya akan robek.

"hah hah hah, anakku!"

Seorang tabib perempuan janda dengan lembut menggendong bayi sehat dengan kulit kemerahan dan membawanya ke gendongan perempuan berambut merah.

Perempuan itu terlihat sangat bahagia dan bersemangat menerima anak ke duanya dalam gendongan. Bahkan jika kau melihatnya, kau akan salah mengira bahwa keringat di tubuhnya ada karena joging bukannya dari rasa sakit saat melahirkan.

"Woaaahh, lucu sekali! Lihat-lihat, aku ibumu~. Nah ini adalah ayah-eh? Minato! Cepat bawa dia dan rawat."

Yah berbanding terbalik dengan Kushina yang energik dan bersemangat. Sosok pria tampan yang biasanya memiliki wibawa besar dan tak tertandingi bernama Namikaze Minato pingsan dengan wajah membiru serta tanda ungu di lehernya.

Para pelayan segera masuk kedalam dan membawa Minato keluar dengan wajah prihatin dan kasihan karena Minato seperti ini. Yah mau bagaimana lagi, Kushina tanpa sadar selalu mencekik Minato saat melahirkan.

Untung Kushina adalah spesialisasi sihir serangan atau Mage bukannya Knight. Kalau Knight, Minato sudah mati 2 kali sejak Kushina melahirkan anak pertama mereka.

Cklk

Pintu kembali terbuka dan memunculkan sosok anak kecil berusia 3 tahun yang berjalan dengan mantap dan seimbang. Rambutnya berwarna oranye cerah dan memiliki warna mata biru kusam. Wajahnya putih bersih dengan hidung mancung, namanya Namikaze Yuhiko.

Kushina yang melihat anak pertamanya tersenyum lembut sambil menggendong bayi barunya.

"Yu-kun, kemarilah! Lihat, kamu memiliki adik baru yang tampan! Kami sudah memutuskan namanya,,,,,,,,,

**Namanya** adalah **Naruto**. **Na** untuk Kushina dan **to **untuk Minato."

-_-"😒

...

Bangsawan Namikaze.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal mereka? Bangsawan terkuat yang menduduki ¼ wilayah kerajaan [Defying Heaven]. Kerajaan religius berpusat pada Ibukota Vatican dengan agama mayoritas adalah Order of Freya.

Dengan lambangnya adalah gandum yang melingkar serta sosok kecantikan di dalamnya.

Mereka menyembah dewi kesuburan dan kecantikan Freya untuk mendapatkan kemakmuran dan kekayaan duniawi. Ini juga merupakan alasan kenapa Kerajaan Defying Heaven memiliki tanah yang subur dan kecantikan di mana-mana.

Order of Freya juga merupakan ajaran agama tua yang dulu ikut berperang melawan kejahatan di dunia. Para Paladin serta Priest mereka memiliki kekuatan tempur hebat sedikit di bawah Order of Lught/Gereja Matahari.

Jumlah Paladin serta Priest mereka tak tertandingi banyaknya di antara Order yang lain dan kualitasnya juga tak di ragukan. Sesuai dengan apa reputasi mereka sebaga salah satui ujung tombak terkuat melawan Order of Embinyu dan Evil God Embinyu.

Mereka memiliki 4 pusaka mahakuasa yang di sebut sebagai [Holy Grail], [Crown of Fargo], [Sword of Nature], dan [Armor of Raphael].

4 harta mahakuasa yang di sebutkan memiliki pertahanan melebihi berlian terkuat, ketajaman yang mampu membelah kegelapan apapun, keanggunan memerintah tiada tanding, serta penghasil air suci yang tak ada habisnya!

Ini semua adalah mimpi buruk bagi setiap makhluk dengan trait kegelapan bersamanya.

Apalagi [Crown of Fargo]. Sekali kau memakainya, kau bisa memerintah pasukanmu melakukan apapun tanpa bantahan! Bahkan jika kau ingin memerintahkan bunuh diri massal, tak akan ada yang menentangmu!

Tentunya yang bisa menggunakan otoritas segila itu hanya orang terpilih oleh Freya pribadi. Jadi di jamin tak ada seorangpun yang mampu menyalahgunakan kekuatan 4 artifac mahakuasa ini.

Nah ini hanya ada 1 Order, masih ada Order of Earth, Order of Lught, Order of Steel And Iron Knight, Order of Atroc, Order of Poseidon, dan Order of Hestia.

Sebenarnya masih ada beberapa lagi, tapi mereka sudah hancur saat bentrokan melawan Order of Embinyu yang Powerfull hingga bahkan mengendalikan para monster dan Demon dari [Demon World] ke dunia manusia.

Bahkan Greates Necromancer Lord Barkhan Demoph adalah salah satu petingginya! Bisa di bayangkan betapa mengerikannya Order of Embinyu yang saat itu memiliki gelombang Monster, Demon, dan Undead yang seolah tak pernah habis.

Mantra-mantra raksasa dari para Greates Priest Order of Embinyu bahkan meledak dengan epic membelah hukum dunia. Hanya para Greates Priest dari berbagai order yang mampu menetralkan dan membalas melawan.

Oke, kita berhenti dulu membahas soal ini.

Kita fokus pada karakter utama kita yang saat ini sudah berumur 6 tahun. Dia saat ini sedang duduk di tengah taman penuh warna dan rindang di sebuah Mension besar jauh dari Istana Klan Namikaze.

Lebih tepatnya ini berada di celah pegunungan sempit yang subur dan dilindungi oleh kekai kuat. Di dalam Mension sangat bersih karena setiap kali di bersihkan oleh sihir Cleanshing otomatis yang ada di fitur kekai pelindung.

Tak ada pelayan yang terlihat, hanya ada anak kecil berumur 6 tahun yang duduk bersila dengan mata terpejam di tengah taman. Aura keemasan tipis yang hampir tak bisa di lihat bahkan saat matamu tepat di depannya menguar diudara dari segala jenis makhluk hidup.

Yang paling kuat adalah aura emas dari anak 6 tahun yang berkedip-kedip antara tampak dan transparan berkali-kali. Aura emas di tubuhnya terus mengkonsumsi aura emas dari udara sekitar untuk memberkuatnya.

Pernapasannya terlihat aneh dan stabil seperti/memang seorang ahli bela diri terkemuka.

Setiap hirupannya seolah seperti seorang paus dan menyedot udara dalam jumlah raksasa. Bahkan hembusan nafasnya membuat cekungan tanah di depannya. Menunjukkan betapa kuatnya aliran pernafasan anak kecil itu.

"Hufftt!"

Bomm

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya secara kasar dari mulut hingga memuntahkan cairan gelap yang langsung mendarat tepat di cekungan tanah. Mulutnya tak kotor oleh cairan hitam lengket itu dan malah wajahnya penuh vitalitas kuat.

Pernafasannya kembali menjadi normal dan aura emas di tubuhnya bersinar cemerlang. Sinar emas itu berkumpul di setiap inci tubuhnya, merekontruksinya dengan cara menghancurkan dan membuatnya kembali.

Menimbulkan rasa sakit akut, namun Naruto bahkan tidak mengerutkan dahinya sama sekali. Padahal rasa sakit itu dapat membuat seorang manusia pingsan tak berdaya bahkan mati oleh rasa sakit berlebih.

"Latihan Life Force sudah selesai. Hanya 1 minggu dan sudah seperti ini, mengesankan."

Naruto membuka matanya dan tersenyum penuh percaya diri. Dia adalah seorang Reinkarnator yang asalnya adalah Weboo serta Saint Martial Art di dunianya. Menggunakan sistem Life Force di alam, para martial artist dapat memperkuat tubuhnya sampai sekuat kuatnya.

Memperpanjang umur, regenerasi tubuh yang hilang, menambah kekuatan, memperkebal tubuh atas penyakit, menyembuhkan penyakit, dan masih banyak lagi kegunaannya.

Hampir sama seperti Mana di dunia ini, hanya saja tidak bisa sefleksibel Mana yang bisa di bentuk hanya dengan pikiran dan mantra.

Life Force asalnya lebih padat dan sulit di kendalikan hingga butuh metode khusus mengubahnya serta mengendalikannya. Kau membutuhkan segel tangan rumit dan pelepasan energi tubuh yang kompleks agar berhasil.

Tapi hasil pengeluarannya lebih sedikit dan lebih terkontrol pengeluarannya dari pada Mana. Sisi lainnya adalah memperpanjang umur serta pengembalian anggota tubuh yang hilang!

Mana tak akan bisa melakukan hal semacam itu.

Dalam hal ini, tak ada tingkatan kekuatan seperti kondensasi qi atau sejenisnya. Hanya ada seberapa kuat kau mampu merekontruksi tubuh serta seberapa banyak kau dapat menampung Life Force di dalam tubuh.

Di dunianya dulu, Naruto hampir mencapai tahap _setara dengan surga_ hingga dapat membelah bintang dengan tangan kosong. Tentunya kekuatan itu dia dapat setelah pelatihan lebih dari 3,4 Milliar tahun lamanya.

Mencapai tahap itu lagi akan memakan waktu yang sama bahkan jika Naruto memiliki ingatan semua pengalamannya.

"Bagaimana dengan kabar yang lain? Kerajaan Defying Heaven dan sekitarnya sedang resah akibat munculnya Order of Diablos yang di kabarkan mengendalikan Imperializer. Kerajaan Militer terkuat di benua Versailles."

Naruto merenung sejenak memikirkan kondisi yang terjadi di dunia luar.

Alasan kenapa dia berada di sini sendirian ialah kemunculan Order of Diablos yang misterius. Mereka di anggap sebagai cabang Order of Embinyu yang mengerikan hingga membuat Order yang lain sangat waspada terhadapnya.

Beberapa pembunuhan dan pembelotan juga terjadi di berbagai Kerajaan mengatas namakan Order of Diablos. Membuat dunia waswas saat orang kepercayaan ternyata adalah penganut sesat Order of Diablos.

Beberapa kerajaan kecil berhasil di kendalikan dan memperburuk suasana dunia. Tapi setiap Order masih belum bergerak melawan karena mereka tak siap!

Kemampuan mereka memang hebat dengan pasukan paladin dan priest yang tangguh, tapi beberapa harta suci mereka hilang dalam perang dahulu!

Contohnya saja Holy Grail, benda penghasil air suci tak terbatas itu di ambil oleh Death Knight Van Hawk dan di sembunyikan entah kemana. Sword of Lught sedang tertancap pada tubuh Greates Necromencer Lord Barkhan dan menyegel sebagian besar kekuatannya.

Ada beberapa harta bahkan hancur dalam bentrokan melawan Order of Embinyu di masa lalu! Seperti Sword of Iron And Steel dan Hammer of Hestia. Padahal Hammer of Hestia merupakan perangkat ajaib mahakuasa dengan efek AOE terkuat.

Jika Order secara sembarangan melawan, kekalahan akan terbuka lebar sebagai hasilnya. Jadi setiap Order secara diam-diam mencari Holy Weapon mereka atau meningkatkan kekuatan agar dapat bentrok secara langsung melawan Order of Diablos.

Oke, alasan Naruto di sini adalah untuk keselamatan Naruto sendiri. Dia masih kecil hingga Orang tuanya menganggap bahwa nyawanya akan terancam bahkan di Istana sendiri akibat kabar bahwa mata-mata Order of Diablos ada di mana-mana.

Alasan inilah yang juga melandasi tidak adanya pelayan agar keselamatan Naruto semakin terjamin. Lagipula untuk makan ada paket yang di antar langsung lewat teleportasi magis buatan ibunya. Tentu yang masak adalah ibunya sendiri.

"Satte, ini semakin mengerikan saja. Mengingat Event ini dimulai dari Reainkarnasiku, maka aku harusnya melawan Evil God mengerikan itu bukan?"

Naruto bergidik ngeri memikirkannya. Kalau kekuatannya sama seperti dulu, ini akan seperti kentang goreng kecil, tapi masalahnya kekuatannya tidak seperti dulu. Bahkan jika dia berlatih keras, mengingat deskripsi _pasukan tak berujung_, masih membuat Naruto putus asa!

Dia tak akan bisa melawannya!

Satu-satunya cara adalah membentuk Organisasi! Organisasi raksasa yang memiliki ahli terkuat dalam segala bidang hingga mampu membuat surga gemetar melihatnya. Tapi masalahnya,,,,,

Bagaimana Naruto mencari anggotanya?

**TBC**

**Yoo, ketemu lagi dengan saya di Fic baru yang merupakan penyempurnaan fic yang baru saya hapus tadi. Gimana cerita ini? Baguskah? Jelekkah? Luar biasa? Keren?**

**Oke, akan saya tunggu tanggapan dari kalian semua. Yang pasti fic ini akan mengambil tema To Be Power in Shadows. Jangan lupa baca WNnya ya? Kocak juga soalnya. MCnya kampret ternyata seorang Chuni akut!**

**Oke, tapi siap-siap otak berasap gara-gara baca bhs inggris. Saya aja udah tepar 1 hari baca 2 chapter bhs inggris semua.**

**Jaaa neee!**

**Di tunggu Reviewnya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SwordxBow: Order of Diablos V1**

**By Kamikaze Ryuu**

...

Ledakan sihir mengarungi udara, menembus telinga dan menghancurkannya. Mayat bergelimpangan dan api berkobar hebat membakar apapun yang di sentuhnya.

Sosok perempuan belia yang baru berumur 8 tahun berdiri dengan nafas tak beraturan di kelilingi mayat yang penuh lubang dan beberapa bahkan terbakar hebat. Di punggung kecilnya, sebuah MatchLock bersandar malas dan di tangannya sebuah katana merah berlumur darah

Rambut hitam yang terciprat darah berkilau di sinari oleh cahaya api di malam hari.

Menegakkan tubuhnya dengan susah payah, gadis belia itu dengan paksa menyeret kakinya keluar dari tempat mengerikan itu. Tak sengaja, di lehernya terpantul cahaya api menunjukan kulit putih dengan tato 3 magatama.

"Aku harus segera menuju [Defying Heaven] dan menemui teman ayah."

...

"Haa! Haa! Hwaaa!"

Roaaarrr

Boommm

Sebuah batu besar meledak hancur berkeping-keping terkena belasan tinju berlapis aura Life Force berbentuk kepala harimau putih.

"Haiitt! Ini sudah cukup ku rasa."

Naruto merentangkan kedua lengannya dan mengeluarkan suara aneh saat perasaan lega mendera tubuhnya. Life Force yang 6 bulan yang lalu menempel pada setiap inci tubuhnya sekarang beredar dalam sebuah jalur khusus tersendiri dengan pusatnya adalah jantung.

Krieett

"Fuuhhh!"

Naruto mengepalkan kedua lengannya dan menghembuskan nafas di campur energi Life Force, membuat hembusan nafasnya sanggup melubangi tanah. Menampakkan cekungan selebar 30 cm sedalam 1 meter dengan posisi miring ke dalam tanah.

Selama 6 bulan ini, Naruto sudah dengan intensif melatih kekuatan tubuh serta meregangkan tubuhnya agar dapat membentuk jalur khusus Life Force di tubuhnya yang bisa di sebut [Life Constelation].

Jalur ini memudahkan pengguna mengolah fisik dan melepaskan energi.

Selain mengolah Life Force, Naruto juga berlatih mengendalikan Mana di dalam tubuhnya yang akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa terasa ganas dan sulit di atur. Jika dia tidak segera mengendalikannya, pasti akan ada benjolan daging di tubuhnya.

Tapi jika energi sihirnya sudah berhasil di kendalikan, benjolan akan segera menghilang seolah tak pernah ada sama sekali. Ini juga membuat Naruto agak aneh dan curiga karena ini sering terjadi tepat dengan kemunculan Order of Diablos.

Pada saat dia baru lahir, tepatnya 24 jam setelah kelahirannya. Naruto juga merasakan adanya penyimpangan mana akan terjadi padanya walau dia berhasil mengembalikannya dengan mudah mengingat mengendalikan Life Force 1000x lebih mudah dari pada Mana.

Pada saat itu, kesadarannya seolah di tarik entah kemana dan roh miliknya bertemu dengan sesosok raksasa merah telanjang dengan sayap yang sangat besar. Raksasa itu mencoba menghancurkan jiwanya, tapi mengingat jiwa Naruto adalah seorang Martial Artis yang akan sampai _setara dengan surga_, raksasa itu yang hancur sendiri.

Kalau di ingat raksasa itu sama seperti lambang Order of Diablos yang Naruto tahu setelah membaca dokumen ayahnya secara sengaja akibat mendengar berita soal kejahatan yang mengancam dunia. Maahh lagi pula ini terkait dengan kelahiran kembali dirinya.

Nah, yang paling penting dari semua itu, Naruto 2 minggu yang lalu telah menyimpulkan dari sumber di atas serta pengalamannya membaca Web Novel bahwa Naruto merupakan keturunan pahlawan musuh dari Order of Diablos dan terkena kutukan dari iblis merah raksasa.

Mungkin ceritanya adalah ada pahlawan manusia mengalahkan makhluk merah itu dengan telak. Hingga sebelum kematiannya, raksasa merah marah dan mengutuk seluruh keturunannya agar mengalami penyimpangan Mana!

Ini adalah hipotesis terkuat yang Naruto tahu apalagi sumber penyimpangan Mana selalu terjadi dari gejolak tidak stabil darah miliknya. Sebagian darahnya bergejolak mengeluarkan energi sesat yang terus menekan Mana di dalam tubuh agar menghasilkan penyimpangan.

Seolah-olah darah itu bukan darahnya, tapi darah dari raksasa merah tersebut!

Tapi untungnya 3 hari yang lalu, Naruto berhasil menetralisir energi yang ada di darahnya dan menggabungkannya dengan Mana. Anehnya, metode ini berhasil dan membuat kualitas mana milik Naruto meningkat kental hingga berwarna emas transparan.

Tentunya bukan hanya karena energi dari darah, itu hanya membantu sedikit. Sebagian besar adalah usaha Naruto sendiri mengentalkan mana di dalam tubuhnya hingga kualitasnya sangat mengherankan kuat!

Energi darah hanya menambah sedikit kekentalan mana serta lebih bermanfaat menambah jumlah mana hingga katehgori gila. Mana milik Naruto sebelumnya sudah kelewat besar, tapi sekarang bertambah 10x lipat!

"Aku penasaran, apakah masih ada keturunan pahlawan yang lain? Bukankah ini akan lebih mudah jika mereka masih hidup dan aku bisa membuat mereka bergabung organisasi melawan setan bodoh itu?"

Naruto menghela nafas memikirkannya dan memutar energi kehidupan keseluruh tubuhnya hingga rasa lelah menghilang setelah 5 menit.

Ini adalah hal biasa mengingat energi kehidupan sangat kuat. Bahkan seorang kultivator hanya dapat lelah jika jiwanya lelah. Artinya ketahanan Kultivator tidak pada fisiknya tapi pada jiwanya. Mengingat betapa tangguhnya jiwa Naruto, 100 tahun tanpa tidur bukan masalah.

Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju kearah Mansion kembali. Lagi pula sekarang sudah malam dan pasti ibunya akan mengirim makanan untuknya.

Tanpa sadar Naruto tersenyum memikirkan ibu yang sangat sayang kepadanya. Ini adalah kali pertama bagi Naruto merasakan kehangatan kasih sayang seorang ibu karena di kehidupannya dulu, dia benar-benar memiliki latar belakang tragis.

Sejak kecil yatim piatu, Naruto di besarkan di dalam hutan oleh seekor binatang buas tipe kera. Kehidupan terus bergulir dengan keras untuknya sampai pada akhirnya Naruto mencapai puncak kehidupan.

Menikah dengan seorang istri cantik jelita dan manis. Kemudian di serang oleh musuh dengan licik setelah di racuni istri sendiri! Bahkan mati tertembak teknik Tao istrinya sendiri yang belum genap 1 jam pernikahan.

WTF!

Itu benar – benar kehidupan yang menyedihkan.😂(ngakak sendiri mikirin ini)

Ngomong-ngomong, tempat ini berada di bagian tersembunyi pegunungan CloudTiger. Banyak lapisan sihir ilusi alami ada disini membentuk ilusi singa hingga menjebak orang-orang yang hanya memiliki kontrol mana rendah.

Sayang sekali Naruto memiliki kontrol mana sempurna dan jumlah raksasa listrik di tubuhnya. Lapisan ilusi ini hanyalah kentang goreng kecil baginya. Bahkan Danau 1 juta ilusi di dunianya dulu tak berkutik, bagaimana bisa di bandingkan dengan trik ilusi kecil ini?

Pegunungan awan harimau ini membentang sejauh ribuan kilometer membelah dua wilayah seperti dinding benteng tak terkalahkan. Di sisi utara adalah Kerajaan Defying Heaven sedangkan di sisi selatan ada Free City of Somren.

Itu adalah sebuah kota bebas dimana ekonomi berputar di [Central Continent]. Kota bebas Somren berada dalam salah satu jalur perdagangan sutra di benua tengah dan merupakan tempat yang makmur mengingat banyaknya uang berputar di sana.

Kota itu di pimpin oleh seorang Lord gemuk layaknya babi di kandang peternakan di desa. Namanya adalah Mapan, yah sama seperti namanya, hidupnya memang Mapan. Nama lengkapnya adalah Lord Mapan MoneyBag.

Njirrr, Naruto hampir tertawa guling-guling saat mengingat nama orang kampret satu ini. Di rumorkan bahwa dia memiliki banyak tambang spiritual yang menghasilkan banyak bijih ajaib hingga bahkan membuat para Raja Kerajaan besar menghormatinya.

Tapi kesampingkan hal itu, kita kembali kearah Naruto yang sudah memasuki area tersembunyi Mansion miliknya sendiri.

Dalam keheningan yang berwarna-warni dari tanaman indah di sepanjang perjalanan, Naruto menggemakan langkah kakinya seraya menyerap energi kehidupan menuju tubuhnya, menguatkan daging, tulang, otot, dan tendonnya.

Proses ini tergolong lambat tapi sangat bermanfaat dan membuat Naruto sangat nyaman. Di perkirakan oleh Naruto, dalam waktu 1 bulan kedepan, dia sudah dapat membuka Lautan Jiwa dan mendapat kemampuan rahasia yang masih tersegel.

Seperti Teknik Tao, Sword Spirit, Imaginary Talisman, dan yang paling penting adalah Spiritual Sense.

Membuka Lautan Jiwa yang berpusat pada tempat di antara alis cukup mudah dilakukan jika kau memiliki pengalaman seperti Naruto. Jika belum, maka bermimpilah selama 100 tahun dan kau tak akan bisa melakukannya.

Membuka Laut Jiwa membantu membentuk Karakter Tao yang membentuk sihir para Kultivator. Menyempurnakan jimat sihir yang merekontruksi elemen lebih fleksible. serta pembentukan Spirit yang membantu meningkatkan kekuatan pengguna.

Dalam hal ini Naruto memiliki 12 Imaginary Talisman yang merupakan Talisman Api, Logam, Air, Petir, Cahaya, Angin, Kayu, Bumi, Penyegelan, Penciptaan, Penggandaan, dan Perumusan.

3 yang terakhir membantu dalam kecepatan perwujutan serangan, teknik Avatara, dan terakhir membantu pemahaman agar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sisanya hanya beraffinitas pada elemen yang di kuasai secara baik oleh Naruto.

Kemidian adalah Spirit. Naruto memiliki 3 buah berupa Sword Spirit yang bisa di gabungkan dengan pedang hingga menguatkannya atau langsung menyerang ke arah musuh. Kemudian Bow Spirit dan terakhir Spear Spirit.

Terakhir adalah Teknik Tao. Ini meliputi kekuatan pengendalian elemen sama seperti sihir. Hanya saja Teknik Tao di buat terlepas atas affinitas seseorang terhadap suatu elemen. Jadi Tao bisa di gunakan oleh setiap orang terlepas dari kedekatan elemennya.

Bukan hanya itu saja, Teknik Tao digunakan tanpa mantra atau apapun hanya dengan cara segel tangan atau secara instant lewat Laut Jiwa. Tapi dengan kekuatan tubuh yang lembek saat ini, Naruto masih harus menggunakan segel tangan agar bisa mengeluarkannya.

...

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya saat melihat ke arah depan, tepatnya pada sebuah benda karatan berbentuk kunci raksasa di depannya. Tepat terbaring di atas bantalan merah yang indah di jahit benang spiritual indah.

Ini adalah benda pusaka yang di wariskan oleh Minato kepadanya dari perbendaharaan klan Namikaze yang luas. Kata Minato, benda ini akan sangat membantunya dalam perjuangan menguasai sihirnya.

Berbicara tentang tipe sihir, Naruto memiliki sihir kategori tidak biasa berupa Magic Maker. Ini bukan sihir mahakuasa yang bisa melemparkan senjata ke arah lawan secara membabi buta. Itu sangat tidak realistis kau tahu?

Sihir ini membutuhkan bahan baku dan reaksi agar dapat bekerja. Singkatnya sihir ini merupakan sihir tipe kerajinan yang dapat membuat segala hal asalkan ada bahan yang di gunakan serta penggunanya memiliki daya ingat yang kuat.

Pengguna sihir ini langka dan sangat di hormati karena dapat membuat berbagai macam kerajinan seperti senjata sihir dalam waktu semalam asalkan semua bahan di siapkan! Pengguna sihir ini benar-benar ada hanya untuk mengejek para pengrajin manual!

Sihir ini tidak sulit dan Naruto juga sangat mudah menggunakannya, hanya saja masalahnya ada di depan mata.

Selain bisa membuat barang secara instan, sihir ini juga dapat memperbaiki barang yang sudah rusak atau karatan dengan mudah. Bahkan sebuah gulungann sihir tua yang mampu hancur sekali tiupan dapat seperti baru.

Tapi masalahnya kasus yang di hadapi Naruto sangat berbeda. Bahkan setelah 1 minggu kerja keras menuangkan sihir kedalam benda berbentuk kunci ini, tak ada tanda karatannya bisa kembali seperti semula!

Padahal kata ayahnya benda ini merupakan benda peninggalan leluhur yang hanya di ketahui para pemimpin klan yang ada dan sangat kuat. Di perkirakan benda ini ciptaan leluhur klan yang memiliki sihir Magic Maker dan mengandung kekuatan tempur tidak biasa yang kuat!

Bukan tanpa alasan rumor ini di buat. Semua fasilitas dan senjata kuno klan Namikaze sangatlah mengintimidasi dan sudah ada sejak zaman dulu. Mengatakan bahwa leluhur adalah Magic Maker mengerikan bukan tanpa alasan.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apakah aku harus menggabungkannya dengan Life Force?"

Naruto memiliki tampilan ragu di wajahnya saat memikirkan hal itu. Bagaimanapun dia tak mengetahui apakah menggunakan kedua energi akan berguna baginya atau bahkan merusak tubuhnya.

Tapi walau begitu Naruto juga penasaran dengan kunci di depannya ini. Alasannya adalah kunci ini memiliki aura aneh yang menggambarkan hukum surgawi, ini seperti kunci ini memiliki dunia sendiri yang terpisah dari dunia ini.

Sebagai seorang kultivator alam, Naruto sangat peka terhadap hukum surgawi dan dapat menemukan bahwa sebenarnya kunci ini memiliki jejak pembuka gerbang ke dunia lain!

"Persetan! Jika salah maka aku hanya harus berbaring beberapa bulan."

Naruto memasang posisi meditasi yang baik dengan kedua tangannya membentuk segel tangan aneh di depan dada. Energi di dalam tubuhnya bergerak cepat di jalurnya masing-masing, dari sirkuit untuk Mana dan Life Constelation untuk Life Force.

Keduanya merembes keluar dari tubuh dan berjalan berdampingan!

Kunang-kunang energi berwarna emas mulai mengembun dari paduan Mana dan Life Force membentuk simfoni harmonis. Warna mereka bahkan lebih emas gemilang dan begitu kuat.

'Ini bisa menyatu dengan baik?'

Naruto dalam hati terkejut merasakan Mana dan Life Force dapat berjalan sejalan dan saling melengkapi. Lebih jauh lagi, keduanya membentuk energi kuat yang bahkan lebih luar biasa dari Life Force, 2x lebih kuat!

Embun energi mulai membentuk selendang panjang kesegala arah mengitari Naruto dan menerangi ruangan khusus di Mansion ini. Menciptakan suasana gemilang, menggembirakan, dan luar biasa bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Selendang energi gabungan itu bergerak saat Naruto membuat segel tangan lain, mengendalikan energi menuju bagian atas kunci karatan.

Setiap bit energi berputar kencang membentuk lingkaran magis yang penuh akan hukum dunia dan hukum sihir penciptaan. Sinar emas dari lingkaran sihir menerjang ke arah Kunci karatan dan secara ajaib membuat kunci karatan gemetar!

Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya dan mengubah segel tangan lagi. Segel tangannya menuntun Life Force yang ada di alam sekitar menuju kearahnya dan di gabungkan dengan Mana untuk terus menopang lingkaran sihir.

"Kau kunci sialan ingin membuatku tak berdaya? Kau bermimpi!"

Naruto tertawa bahagia saat melihat kunci mengeluarkan cahaya gemilang dan melayang di udara dengan megah. Lapisan karat dan bagian keroposnya tampak mengkhianati tampilan cahaya agung yang dia pancarkan.

Life Force yang di simpan oleh Naruto sebenarnya sudah habis karena jumlahnya bahkan tidak ada 3% dari jumlah Mana miliknya. Tapi Naruto bisa mengendalikan energi Life Force di alam bebas dengan sesuka hati sebagaimana Kultivator Alam jenius biasanya!

Naruto adalah monster tua berumur milyaran tahun! Jika hal sederhana ini saja tidak bisa, bagaimana bisa dia di panggil _Penguasa Surgawi_ di masa lalu?

Swushhh

Lapisan kerak mulai terkikis dengan perlahan menunjukkan kilauan emas yang sesungguhnya. Korosi pada kunci juga mulai _tumbuh_ mengisi bagian yang sebelumnya lapuk di makan usia. Bahkan ukuran dan panjangnya juga bertambah.

Mata Naruto bersinar penuh kekaguman saat merasakan lonjakan energi Life Force dan Mana tak terbendung dari kunci yang baru ¼ kembali seperti semula. Membuat lingkaran sihir buatannya menyebar dan energi di tubuhnya kacau.

"Betapa kuat!"

Sswoosshhh

Gelombang emas mengikis segala keburukan pada kunci dan mengembalikannya ke kondisi puncak tanpa bantuan Naruto. Lintasan merah layaknya sirkuit di benda elektronik menyebar di seluruh bagian kunci sesekali.

Naruto tertegun merasakan hukum Surgawi menembus pikirannya dari benda di depannya. Memberikan sebuah gambaran sosok pria berarmor emas sedang duduk di atas sebuah singgasana emas luar biasa.

Aura Mana kental menerobos apapun di hadapannya membuatnya tampak sangat luar biasa.

Tangan kanannya terangkat kedepan dan menunjuk sebuah altar raksasa selebar Defying Heaven!

Altar raksasa itu memiliki pola rumit tak berkesudahan dengan pusatnya dalah sebuah batu berwarna merah, biru, hijau, dan 4 warna lainnya. Naruto bahkan hampir muntah darah melihat 7 batu yang familiar di depannya.

"Ini adalah Power Stone! 7 batu yang terlahir dalam awal penciptaan manusia. Mewakili **KEKUATAN, WAKTU, RUANG, REALITAS, KEHIDUPAN, KEHANCURAN, dan DIMENSI**. Selama ini batu berharga itu ada di dimensi kecil ini dan digunakan untuk membuat dunia di dalam kunci?"

Mata Naruto seolah akan copot saat melihat 7 benda mahakuasa melebur dan bergabung bersama sebuah gumpalan energi seperti alam semesta. Gumpalan itu berada di atas dan di sangga oleh 72 pillar naga melonjak.

"HolyShit! Kau membuat hal bodoh seperti ini? Jika kau menggunakannya di tubuhmu, kau bisa _Setara Dengan Surga_ tanpa usaha! Kakekmu ini akan membunuhmu jika dulu tahu ada kejadian seperti ini."

Naruto terus mengutuk ketika melihat energi 7 batu melebur menciptakan sebuah alam semesta baru. Alam semesta ini di penuhi energi kehidupan dan vitalitas tak terbatas tapi tanpa makhluk hidup sedikitpun.

Naruto terus mengeluarkan sumpah serapah ketika melihat sosok emas menyegel alam semesta ciptaannya kedalam sebuah kunci yang sama seperti milik Naruto. Kunci itu mengeluarkan cahaya gemilang dan kemudian masuk kedalam tubuh pria emas.

Naruto yang melihatnya tersenyum sinis dan menggerutu.

"Bahkan jika seperti itu, kau tidak akan Setara dengan surga. Kau hanya bisa meningkatkan kultivasi 100x lebih hebat dari para jenius tanpa berusaha. Huh, memikirkan bahwa ini terjadi saat aku hidup membuat hatiku sakit!"

Naruto meringis kesakitan dan memegang dadanya seolah ada pedang karatan campur cuka menembusnya.

Sejak dulu Naruto bermimpi menjadi kultivator alam terkuat dan mengalahkan para kultivator abadi dan buddha yang terus berbicara omong kosong. Melihat bahwa ada seseorang menyianyiakan harta tertinggi seperti ini membuat hati Naruto sakit.

"Yang terjadi biarlah terjadi."

Gumam Naruto kecut dan kesadarannya kembali pada ruangan sepi di Mansionnya.

Pandangannya menatap kearah depan dengan keengganan tinggi dan rasa tak rela, tanpa peduli pada benang energi emas yang mengebor ke tubuhnya dan meningkatkan seluruh tubuhnya seperti roket menuju bulan.

"Aku benar-benar akan menuju dunia bawah dan menyiksa jiwanya jika kekuatanku cukup."

Ucap Naruto dengan nada suram sambil merentangkan telapak tangannya keatas. Kunci emas mengikuti terbang 1 cm di atas telapak tangan kanannya dan di bawa pergi kearah jiwanya. Menyebabkan fluktuasi mengerikan kesegala bagian tubuhnya.

Nafas meniadi tak beraturan selama 1 menit dan setelahnya menjadi normal kembali karena Naruto mengambil posisi meditasi penuh dan mengendalikan energi bergejolak di seluruh tubuhnya.

Energi itu melewati Meridian di bawah pusar, belakang leher, tengah dada, pergelangan tangan, pergelangan kaki, dan bagian tulang belakang bawah membentuk pusaran energi yang menyatu di Meridian di bawah pusar dan melewati garis Ren and Du.

Menggaris melewati bagian bawah tubuh langsung ke tengah alis, tempat lautan jiwa berada. Energi itu mengebor keras dan menggebrak gerbang spiritual membuka lautan jiwa beserta kekuatan dahsyatnya kedunia.

Aliran tak berkesudahan karakter Tao meledak keluar membungkus seluruh planet dan sekitarnya tanpa tanpa bisa di lihat atau di rasakan. Karakter Tao mulai menyusut kembali ke tubuh Naruto dan beberapa terintegrasi ke tubuh miliknya.

Pupil matanya terdapat 200 Karakter Tao membentuk lingkaran dengan 1 buah Karakter Tao besar di tengahnya yang mampu mengungkap rahasia setiap orang tanpa kecuali. Ini adalah Tao legendaris yang mampu mengintip takdir dunia!

Tulang dan tubuhnya terintegrasi dengan berbagai karakter Tao dan membuatnya memiliki berbagai spesifikasi khusus. Beberapa teknik tubuh Tao bisa di aktifkan oleh Naruto dengan sesuka hatinya sekarang.

Termasuk teknik 7 Avatara Cloud Sword yang merupakan gerakan favoritnya dalam duel satu lawan satu menggunakan pedang.

"Heh, ini akan lebih baik jika ada 7 batu itu."

Naruto menghela nafas dan menggeleng pelan sebelum keluar dari ruangan dengan lesu. Bahkan dengan terobosan langsung seperti ini dan teknik mengejutkan yang baru dia terima lewat kunci emas, Naruto masih sangat sedih dan tak rela.

Kalau di pikir, memang 7 batu itu bahkan lebih tak ternilai dari apapun juga di dunia ini karena 7 batu itu adalah satu-satunya benda yang dapat membuat orang biasa melonjak menjadi Setara Dengan Surga dalam satu kedipan mata.

Sangat di sayangkan bahwa itu di buat menjadi sebuah dunia yang tersegel di dalam kunci.

Maa sudahlah, dengan begini alur sudah di tata dengan rapi. Mulai kedepan adalah pertemuan dengan Alpha sebagai anggota pertama dari Organisasi Shadow Garden dan debut pertama Pangeran Pedang Bayangan, Shadow dalam memerangi Order of Diablos.

Wahahahahhaha nantikan saja semua intrik, konflik, siklik, uklik, dan klik, klik yang lain di cerita ini.

_**My friend, wait and see. I will show you the best story in my imagination.**_

**TBC**


End file.
